Blind rivets, often called POP rivets, are understood to mean tubular rivets mounted on a rivet mandrel, a so-called mandrel, which means that the riveting can be effected from one side; blind riveting. This type of riveting has been used since the turn of the century and during the years a number of different blind riveting tools have been developed, both manual and automatic. Among the automatic ones there are both pneumatic and pneumatic-hydraulic ones. Of these, the pneumatic-hydraulic tools have the highest performance and a number of forms of embodiment of this type of tool exist. But despite the many different embodiments of the standard tool, there are places which are difficult to reach or are inaccessible for riveting. This is associated with the fact that the tool is comparatively heavy and bulky, which in turn depends on the principle of construction and operation of the tool hitherto used which presupposes a very large volume of air for the power piston device and also a considerable volume of oil. This is illustrated for example by the Swedish Pat. No. 204,389, U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,202 and the German Patent publications Nos. 2 154 788 and 2 605 648.
In order to increase the possibility of being able to rivet in places which are difficult of access, therefore, extensions of various types have been adopted. Often, however, one is forced to use hand tools in many places which are difficult of access.
Another disadvantage of existing pneumatic-hydraulic blind riveting tools is their high noise level. This is also associated with the large volume of air cylinder in the pneumatic part. Admittedly it is theoretically possible to provide the tool with a noise suppressor. In practice, however, it is difficult to do this because a noise suppressor would further increase the size and weight of the tool which is already too large and heavy, so that it would become almost unmanageable as a single-handed tool.